Experiment 421
by DS the Ghost Writer
Summary: Dr. Gero's deadly experiment escapes and breaks into an unsuspecting woman's house.
1. Chapter 1

Experiment 421 observed Dr. Gero from behind the electric bars of his cell. He slammed his fists into the concrete floor, enraged by the glowing blowtorch Dr. Gero held delicately as he worked on the gadgets inside his newest android upon the table.

Dr. Gero looked over his shoulder at the creature in the darkest part of the room. He couldn't see 421, but he knew he was there from the glowing of his white teeth and prominent incisors. Dr. Gero smirked, raising his flaming blowtorch slightly." This upsets you?" 421 growled loudly in response. Dr. Gero knew if 421 had the ability to form human words he'd have quite the colorful vocabulary! Dr. Gero hummed thoughtfully." In good time, Experiment 421. In good time."

421 glared into Dr. Gero's back with burning contempt. He knew that at one time, he could produce glowing light from his palms more brilliant than the blowtorch ever could. They were his most valuable weapons. Weapons he could no longer understand how to create, courtesy of Dr. Gero's dissections and anesthetic brain studies. He was a creature of instinct now, with brute strength and the constant burning desire to destroy. 421's upper lip curled. . . there was only one person his hands ached to destroy.

Unable to think logically, 421 grasped the electric bars in front of his cell which quickly shot bolts of electricity through his body, forcing him to fall to his knees. 421 clenched his teeth and grunted in pain, refusing to let go of the electric bars. Dr. Gero sighed in annoyance. " Don't be stupid 421. Trying to break free is pointless. You're only hurting yourself." It came as no surprise when 421 refused to heed Dr. Gero's warning.

Before falling backwards, unconscious, from the pain, 421 noticed the electric bars flicker for a second.

* * *

Puar, floating beside the orange roofless buggy, covered her face with her paws as Yamcha ran out of the small dome house narrowly avoiding being hit by a blender.

"You womanizing, cheating prick! Come back here and face me like a man!" Bulma screamed, holding a small coffee machine in her left hand.

"I said I was sorry. Can't we calmly talk about this?" Yamcha suggested, raising his palms.

_Shit. He's out of range._

"I guess I am overreacting."

Yamcha relaxed a little as Bulma held the coffee machine in a less threatening manner. He squinted through his pinched fingers in front of him. "O-only a little."

Bulma fluttered her eyelids and daintily lifted her right foot." I guess I can forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. So what if you slept with my dentist? It's like you said, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah?" Yamcha cleared his throat to sound more confidant." Yeah! It didn't mean anything I swear! You're the only woman I genuinely love Bulma, you know that."

Bulma gave her best ,sexy, inviting smile. Puar tried holding Yamcha back by his short hair, but guided by his groin Yamcha hurriedly began to walk to Bulma's arms hoping their fight will result in make-up sex.

In a second, Bulma's smile was replaced with a scowl and her eyes blazed with fury." You honestly think i'd ever forgive you? I'd rather be dragged in feces by my hair and have my tongue split in half then forgive you!" She knew she was wasting her breath by screaming at him to understand. She knew she was wasting her strength, time, and a perfectly good coffee maker. . . but that still wasn't enough to stop her from screaming and throwing the coffee maker at his head.

Grabbing Puar by the tail, Yamcha jumped into his buggy and drove away.

Bulma watched hatefully as Yamcha disappeared into the desert. Tears cascaded from her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Sighing, Bulma wondered how long it will take for her to forgive Yamcha this time. No matter what she did or tried, Yamcha's pitiful face would always convince her to give him another chance.

"What am I doing here?" Bulma asked, looking up at the cloudy sky before going inside to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Dr. Gero squinted into Experiment 421's cell. 421 didn't growl, lunge, or roar like he normally would. Instead, he sat calmly against the concrete wall of his cell, looking more relaxed and almost civil despite his tall black hair, protruding muscles, and impatiently flicking tail.

"Peculiar." Dr. Gero muttered." I think another dissection and analysis might be in order."

421 continued to listen to Dr. Gero mutter to himself until the electronic, sound proof doors closed behind him, leaving 421 alone with formaldehyde corpses in glowing jars and the constant buzzing of his electric bars for company.

For the first time, 421 smirked knowingly to himself and grabbed hold of the metal bars. His legs shook from the pain, but he refused to drop to his knees. Just as he expected, the bars flickered and 421 pulled the bars apart, widening them enough for him to escape.

His tail twitched with excitement as he stood outside his cell.

Not knowing which buttons to press to open the electronic door, 421 easily broke through the wall and sprinted at full-speed once his bare feet touched the sandy ground.

He was free!

Killing Dr. Gero didn't matter to him at the moment, all his instincts were telling him to run and put distance between him and his cell.

He looked back once when he took a break to catch his breath and rest his bleeding feet. The corners of his mouth curled when he saw he couldn't see or smell the lab he'd spent years trapped in. Facing forward, 421 frowned at the small dome house in front of him.

Was this another lab? 421 sniffed the air, then slowly jogged to the house ready to fight or kill anything that threatened his freedom or deny him the food inside.

Bulma sat up in bed when she heard something breaking into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: I have a feeling you're a Yamcha fan. I disagree with your opinion but am interested to know how my story is 'cliche and shit.' Care to elaborate in detail?

smalsa: I appreciate the support. It seems you've discovered that 421's identity is Vegeta, good. I will go into some detail as to how Vegeta became Gero's specimen in later chapters.

2lazy2 sign in: Thank you.

kalebxdd : Thank you for the advice.

* * *

**EXPERIMENT 421**

* * *

Bulma removed her satin eyemask. After a full minute of silence, Bulma sighed in relief. Her relief was short-lived as the sound of shattering dishes echoed through her home.

"Yamcha?"

Her ears strained to hear Yamcha's reassuring voice or laugh but instead was greeted with the sound of more dishes shattering and the silverware drawer being opened. Hoping to find a raccoon, Bulma pulled out a bat from under her bed and descended the ladder to her bunk, disappearing into the dark room below.

She froze the moment her feet touched the soft carpet of the living room floor. The light from the open fridge made it clear that a racoon hadn't broken in. "Yamcha?" She whispered, hoping that it was Yamcha's silhouette who stood by the sink munching on the leftover spaghetti she hadn't gotten around to putting away. The man's head rose from the plate on the counter.

Bulma cringed,"Burglar or not, haven't you ever heard of a fork buddy?"

The man growled.

Bulma's eyes widened as she saw what looked to be a tail whip back and forth uncontrollably behind him. She laughed nervously, sensing the man was more dangerous than any man she's ever met.

" But what do I know about forks? Eating without them is fine too, I guess." Her laugh trailed off as the man's silhouette quickly walked past the open fridge. Not liking his urgent pace and the way he blended in with the dark, Bulma swung her bat once before opening the nearest door( the bathroom) and locking it behind her.

* * *

There was something about the female's voice that rubbed Experiment 421 the wrong way.

She spoke the same language as Dr. Gero, but her words were louder than Dr. Gero's had ever been. It irritated 421 greatly. Her voice was thick with challenge, and 421 had accepted it with a growl. The female obviously wanted the food he'd been devouring, which he wasn't planning to hand over without a fight.

Surprisingly, the female swung a large stick and backed away into a different room. 421 had won, no fight necessary. Just to be sure, 421 growled and pounded on the door separating him from the loud female. . . his way of asserting his dominance and warning her that the food was his.

The female let out a loud, ear-piercing, irritating scream filled with panic and anger. 421 roared and covered his ears, hoping to drown out the noise, which proved ineffective. Unable to listen to the sound of her annoying voice any longer, 421 walked through the wooden door.

* * *

Bulma instinctively covered her face as splinters of wood from the bathroom door shot through the room. She yelled as she swung the bat at her attacker's head, reluctantly opening her eyes to see how much damage she'd caused. To her shock, the bat had shattered and the man's face didn't have a scratch on him. By the permanent scowl on his face, she guessed he hadn't even felt it.

"What the hell are you?" Bulma gasped, backing into the tub. The man's eyebrows furrowed. Sensing that prolonged eye contact with him would be a mistake, Bulma allowed her eyes to trail over his tan, dirty, and masculine body. Her eyes widened, suddenly noticing he was completely naked." Whoa."

The man smirked, apparently understanding what Bulma found impressive, and confidently strode forward.

"Stay away from me." Bulma warned." If you step into this tub I'll slap you so hard your teeth will fall out!"

The man stopped, his front legs touching the cold porcelain tub. He raised an eyebrow at Bulma, then glanced down at the bottom of the tub before snorting. Bulma relaxed slightly then scowled, not appreciating the snort of disinterest.

" And what do you mean by that?" The man ignored Bulma and crouched to his knees." Excuse me for not being a dirty, naked, she-monkey with a tail! I'll have you know that plenty of men find me attractive!" The man lifted the lid to the toilet. Bulma paused." What are you doing?"

* * *

Experiment 421 licked his dry, chapped lips as he gazed at his reflection in the bowl of water before him. He hadn't seen this much water in years! Always, Dr. Gero preferred keeping him at the edge of death, limiting his food, exercise and water intake.

Cupping his hands, 421 savored the taste of his freedom as the cool water nourished his parched throat and slickened his dry lips. Unfortunately, he couldn't savor it fully through the disgusted screams of the blue-haired female. One thing he certainly missed was the isolated quietness of Gero's lab.

* * *

"Ew, ew, ew, ewwwwwww." Bulma whimpered, cringing as she watched the strange man drink from the toilet. After drinking his fill, the man wiped away the water that had trailed from his lips. Bulma covered her mouth in disgust." I think I'm going to be sick." Her face paled at the thought of the man devouring her vomit.

She screamed as the man's strong arms wrapped around her waist, picked her up out of the tub, and lifted her over his shoulder like a heavy sack of flour." Gross! You're disgusting, put me down!" Bulma kicked her legs and repetitively punched the man in the face and back, becoming enraged at her own weakness.

The man ducked through the hole he'd made in the door, ignoring Bulma's hiss as some of her hair was snagged and pulled out in the splinter of wood. She jabbed him in the neck with her elbow." You're not supposed to treat women like this you monkey's ass!"

The man slid Bulma from his shoulder and held her delicately in front of him, like a bride.

"Much better." Bulma nodded, appreciating the view of the man's toned triceps. She shivered from the cold breeze flowing through the shattered window, catching the man's smirk.

Her eyes widened." Don't you dare!"

He extended his arms, supporting her body outside the window. Bulma grimaced.

" I swear if you drop me- - "

The man didn't care to hear the rest of her sentence and happily propelled her out the window, grinning at the sound of her hitting the ground.

* * *

421 ate the rest of the food by the sink and in the fridge, amused by the screaming female that ran around the house pounding on the windows and front door. He chuckled, how could he ever have mistaken that weakling as a challenger?

* * *

Dr. Gero stood in fear, gazing out the human-sized hole in the wall of his lab. He massaged his mustache thoughtfully, seeing the pink sky as a clock instead of nature's beauty.

"There's still time." Gero muttered, his eyes scanning data programmed into his brain, more importantly, the coordinance of 421's whereabouts.


	3. Chapter 3

ShinyShiza: Yeah being locked out ranks #1 on her list, right above cheating boyfriends.

anonymous: This is an **A**lternate **U**niverse story. The Saiyan Saga hasn't had the chance to happen.

smalsa: Thank you. I'm trying to keep Vegeta in character as much as possible.

* * *

**Experiment 421**

* * *

Yamcha tilted his head back against the head rest. _"It doesn't matter where I go. . . Bulma is everywhere. I see her during the day, in the blue afternoon sky, and at night, in the glowing stars. The wind blows, and I can almost smell her. When I'm asleep, I can feel her fingertips gently stroking my cheek or hear the warmth of her voice."_

Puar kicked as she dreamt, bringing Yamcha's attention to the furry friend curled on his chest. He smiled, placing his large hand over her body protectively.

It was nice knowing someone still believed in him.

He'd made a mistake. He couldn't help it, making mistakes was what humans did best, and Yamcha was 100% human. They'd had another fight and he was vulnerable, willing to sleep with any woman he came across. It just happened to be Bulma's dentist.

Yamcha cringed, remembering how the bitchy dentist immediately called Bulma to brag about their affair less than two hours after it happened. He had clumsily jumped from the woman's bed and zipped up his pants, during that time Bulma had already packed up her belongings, told her parents she was going on a vacation and had driven away the moment Yamcha pulled up to her house. It took more hours for him to find out where Bulma had gone. Dr. Briefs is a brilliant man but can also be a scatterbrained airhead at times.

Yamcha wrapped both of his arms around Puar, needing her warmth to still his chattering teeth. "_Bulma, why couldn't you have run away to a beach instead of a desert?"_

* * *

The dropping temperature forced Bulma to calm down and to stop banging on the windows like a mad woman.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Bulma realised suddenly, frowning at the shattered window she was single-handedly tossed from." That barbarian makes Yamcha look like Einstein in comparison. At least he knew how to open a door and treat a woman half-right."

Rubbing her shoulders, Bulma slid to her butt on the cold sand in front of the door. Her eyes watered as she noticed she was only wearing a long purple t-shirt and panties. " Look at me. . . half naked and locked out of my own house by a guy who probably escaped a psychiatric ward. Ugh, Yamcha would just love this!"

Bulma smiled, suddenly remembering something, and ran to her green ATV parked in front of the house.

"Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner? I'll just call Yamcha! He'll teach that jerk not to mess with me!" Reaching for the built in phone, Bulma dialed the number to Yamcha's cell. It rang once, twice. . . .

"Hi this is Yamcha- -"

"Yamcha! You will not believe the night I'm having, some creep broke into my house!"

"I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message and I'll be sure to call you back."

"Huh? Yamcha?" Bulma's mouth widened, realising she'd tried to have a conversation with Yamcha's answering machine. She really was having an awful night." PICK UP YOUR PHONE YAMCHA! PICK IT UP!" Bulma took a deep breath." Please. . . Yamcha. I need you to help me, some guy locked me out of my house. I'm cold, scared, and practically naked! I'm sorry for- -"

Yamcha's voicemail beeped, signalling the end of Bulma's voice message.

* * *

Experiment 421 ripped open the jug of milk and hungrily drank its contents. Crushing the empty jug in his palms, 421 threw it in with the other piles of trash cluttering the floor. He scanned the fridge once more, making sure there was nothing left to eat, and there wasn't. Content, Experiment 421 sat in front of the door, the only part of the floor without trash.

He raised an eyebrow, hearing the loud female on the other side growl in frustration.

"Stupid phone!" She screamed, punching the door with all of her strength. Experiment 421 winced. He'd never met someone so amusingly weak, yet terrifying at the same time. That female was an enigma he couldn't help but want to understand, especially since she had a strange sense of command to her. Now if only she had the strength to back up her inflated ego.

The female lightly tapped on the door.

Experiment 421 stared, puzzled, at the door.

She was doing it again. That annoying, persistent tapping sound! Clearly she wants inside, but why not kick down the door, bust through the wall or break a window to get in? Perhaps tapping on the door has some other meaning?

Mildly curious, 421 tapped the door with his knuckles once. Waited. Nothing happened, so he decided to lightly tap the door once more.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The female said flatly. Jiggling the door she added." Twist the shiny gold thingy! Something amazing will happen if you do it! Trust me."

* * *

Bulma stepped back, smiling proudly as she waited for the man on the other side to turn the knob. " Who says you can't teach a monkey new tricks? "She glanced to the side, noticing the sky was turning pink." Perfect timing too. I wont have to spend the entire day stuck out here under the hot sun, without sunblock and air conditioning."

Bulma covered her face as a vehicle parked fifteen feet in front of her. She held up her arm to protect herself from the bright highbeams.

"That was quick. I didn't expect Yamcha to get here this fast."

A man leaned out the window from the driver's side, aiming a long black object in front of him.

The loud echoing gunfire roared over Bulma's screams.


End file.
